<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lesson in teasing and announcements by Jesan_Miyuuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631351">A lesson in teasing and announcements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki'>Jesan_Miyuuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno roommates saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Corpse but still very caring and loving boyfriend, Birdapp chaos, Chaos, Comedy, Fluff, Hand pics, Humour, Implied Smut, Jealously, M/M, Minor breath play but literally not at all, Possessiveness, Some rough dirty talking but Corpse is too soft and we all know that, The V day Tweet war between Karl and Ludwig, Twitter Chaos, blowjob, dom/sub themes, semi-established relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truthfully, everybody had noticed the rapid formation of feelings that those two had started to develop for each other after Jack introduced Corpse to their group. They saw it and just never said anything about it because well... these things take time.<br/>So they were all a little worried when Sykkuno announced that he would be moving in with Corpse because haste brings a lot of troubles. Lo-and-behold the duo had showed up to the Christmas party in shambles and everyone was more than a little confused when they left in a hurry after the whole drama.<br/>In conclusion, there had to definitely be something happening between them but the whole thing nearly became forgotten until Twitter blew up on the first day of the year with that photo. </p><p>or </p><p>The fic where their friends run for their lives from angry Corpse because they love to tease Sykkuno too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband &amp; Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CorpseKkuno roommates saga [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A lesson in teasing and announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenalexander/gifts">kaedenalexander</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I promised to write you this fic a while back and then life got hectic. I'm so sorry for how late this fic is and I hope that you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope that you have just as much fun reading it! </p><p>Your request was to see the reactions of their friends to their rings - I tried my best and I hope that you will be happy with this work! </p><p>Xx </p><p>Happy readings!! </p><p>((Thanks for the edits in advance Complications! Love you editor-san!! Xx))</p><p>(((SHOUTOUT TO Amy_elisee FOR BETA-ING SOME OF THIS WORK AND FOR BEING THERE WHEN I PANIC FOR IDEAS!!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Truthfully, everybody had noticed the rapid formation of feelings that those two had started to develop for each other after Jack introduced Corpse to their group. They saw it and just never said anything about it because well... these things take time.</p><p>So they were all a little worried when Sykkuno announced that he would be moving in with Corpse because haste brings a lot of troubles. Lo-and-behold the duo had showed up to the Christmas party in shambles and everyone was more than a little confused when they left in a hurry after the whole drama.</p><p>In conclusion, there definitely had to be something happening between them but the whole thing nearly became forgotten until Twitter blew up on the first day of the new year with <em>that photo</em>.</p><p>Yes, <em>that photo of Sykkuno wearing a black ring on his left hand <strong>ring finger </strong>despite being the man that always claims that ‘Nobody is into me’</em>. Suspicious stuff? Just a little.</p><p>So they made a pact – they pulled up the group chat that they had formed <strike>to make bets and get updates on the situation</strike> and they had promptly agreed to not bombard any of the two with messages... yet. Then they proceeded to send out an invite for another get-together in the disguise of some New Year celebration shenanigans even though they’re already a while away from the beginning of the year.</p><p>Complicated stuff but all worth it, at least they hope it will be.</p><p>That’s how they ended up here in the new OTV house with snacks and drinks and music whilst waiting for the two stars of today’s show to arrive.</p><p>Rae shoots up when the doorbell’s happy chime echoes across the house.</p><p>“I’ll get it!”</p><p>She dashes to the door, stops to fix her appearance and then pushes it open with a big smile. Corpse eyes her sceptically whilst Sykkuno returns it with his own happy smile as they step into the warm house.</p><p>“Welcome!”</p><p>She takes two steps back, the painfully wide smile never leaving her lips, as she waits for them to take off their coats to hang up. Rae bites down her excited squeal when Corpse shrugs off his own coat quickly to help Sykkuno. The brunette lets out a small pout as he fights with the many layers bundling him up.</p><p>
  <strike>Corpse had insisted that he needed to be dressed as warmly as possible before they left the house but nobody needs to know that.</strike>
</p><p>A deep chuckle filters into the doorway as Corpse turns the shorter male around to face him.</p><p>“Stand still and let me do it.”</p><p>The younger male slowly starts to unwrap the scarf from around his neck before sliding it off completely to fold it around his arm neatly. Sykkuno mutters out a small thanks and obediently spreads out his arms when Corpse moves to take off his coat next.</p><p>A small blush taints across the brunette’s cheeks when the dark haired male moves forward to get a better grip on the heavy coat. Rae leans back to rest against the wall as she watches them with a teasing smile.</p><p>“There.”</p><p>The coat finally comes off to reveal an overly big black turtle neck and a collective hum rises into the air suddenly. Rae turns around and nearly screams when she finds the rest of the occupants of the house standing behind the wall to peep at the doorway.</p><p>“Why are you all here?”</p><p>Corpse’s questioning stare makes the better half of them turn away to re-enter into the house with awkward shuffling. Rae answers him with a shake of her head, mustering up her best innocent look, before turning to lead them into the house.</p><p>Her eyes glance about to scan the couple as they make their way to the semi-filled living room and she lets out a little gasp upon seeing the familiar black ring on Corpse’s left hand. Is that...?</p><p>“Corpse is that a new ring?”</p><p>Ludwig’s voice rings out from across the room, his eyes glued to the mentioned jewellery, and his question causes everyone to stop everything in order to follow his line of sight.</p><p>“Yeah, I got it a while ago.”</p><p>Why did they ever believe that it would be easy to get an answer from these two?</p><p>“Oh? It looks very familiar.”</p><p>Rae waits with bated breath for Corpse to respond.</p><p>“It’s a popular design – I’m sure a lot of other people have it as well.”</p><p>Ludwig’s eyes move to stare at Sykkuno’s hands and he lets out a click of his tongue when he finds nothing.</p><p>“Sykkuno, what happened to your ring?”</p><p>They earn a confused hum.</p><p>“What ring?”</p><p>
  <em> <strike>King of redirection and bullet dodging.</strike> </em>
</p><p>“The ring that tore Twitter to shreds.”</p><p>The brunette remains uncharacteristically calm as he shrugs off the statement.</p><p>“I took it off... we all know that I can’t pull off jewellery the way you guys can.”</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Right... the lies this man tells. Absolutely ridiculous. </strike> </em>
</p><p>Rae gestures for them to lay it off for now and the room finally settles down. She hands the duo each a can of soda and they fall into a light-hearted chatter about Valorant a few moments later.</p><p>“That map is cursed – there’s nothing more to it but that.”</p><p>A half mumbled collection of agreements fills the air before a tranquil silence takes over the place.</p><p>“Corpse!”</p><p>Lily’s voice rings out from the direction of the kitchen and the musician turns to look at the entrance just as her head pops into the room with a cheerful smile.</p><p>“Can you come help us out real quick? I heard from Sykkuno that you’re a really good cook.”</p><p>The younger male agrees warily. His eyes linger on the crowd sitting on the couch surrounding Sykkuno and they all turn to offer him their most innocent smiles as Lily drags him away to the kitchen.</p><p>Sykkuno finds himself being cornered into the dark grey couch cushions as the last of Corpse’s footsteps fade into the distance.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“Is there...”</p><p>“Anything...”</p><p>“That you would like to...”</p><p>“Tell us?”</p><p>Leslie and Edison are sporting identical smiles that drive a fear into Sykkuno’s heart as he tries to back himself into the couch. Peter’s poker face watches him from a little behind the immediate crowd, next to Ludwig’s unreadable expression and Rae’s gremlin grin.</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>Corpse and he had sat down after the Twitter incident and they came to a mutual agreement to just lay low in the mean time so Sykkuno really has nothing to say at all. He promised his boyfriend after all.</p><p>“Don’t lie. We all saw the ring on your hand the other day.”</p><p>The truth is that he had completely forgotten about the ring around his finger until chat had excitedly spammed their observations a few minutes into the stream. They still caught the screenshots though, even after his immediate removal of the ornament.</p><p>“They’re a matching set, right?”</p><p>Leslie brings up her hand to showcase her own ring.</p><p>“Guys, chat just blew the whole thing up for no reason. That’s what chats do.”</p><p>His excuse gets ignored completely.</p><p>“Do you think he’s wearing it on him?”</p><p>“He must be.”</p><p>“But where?”</p><p>“In a necklace, perhaps?”</p><p>The brunette’s one hand moves to clutch the chest area of his shirt, the other hand preparing to push him up and off of the couch to make a run for it. They suddenly fall dead quiet, over half a dozen pairs of eyes dart around the place as they wait for Sykkuno’s next move.</p><p>He gulps before letting out a deep breath.</p><p>“Look guys...”</p><p>He waits until they’re all somewhat distracted with what he’s about to say next before shoving himself between Leslie and Rae to run free.</p><p>“I’m sorry!”</p><p>Sykkuno makes it out of the shield of people, aiming straight for the door until Scarra moves to block off his only way out.</p><p>“This isn’t fair! There’s a whole team of you.”</p><p>He changes his route to dash to the other, deserted side of the big living room and he lets out a small yelp when he sees Peter, Edison and Ludwig hot behind his heels.</p><p>“Corpse! Help me!”</p><p>Sykkuno hopes with all his heart that his cry for help will be able to reach his boyfriend in the kitchen. He really needs the aid right now.</p><p>“Grab him!”</p><p>The brunette lets out another cry for help when Ludwig finally catches his one arm to pull him back. He feels two warm hands cupping over his chest as Peter pulls him into a tight hold. Edison lets out a triumphant cheer as he runs forward to feel around Sykkuno’s neck for something.</p><p>“Found it!”</p><p>The silver chain clinks a little as it gets pulled out from under his shirt to reveal the black ring attached to it. Edison’s footing slips causing a loud clap to pierce through the air as the four of them fall onto the wooden floor in a mess of limbs and painful groans.</p><p>A messy head of black curls appears after a few more seconds. The occupants of the room immediately start to regret their impulsive mad dash as Corpse narrows his eyes onto the mess on the centre of the living room’s floor.</p><p>Sykkuno’s currently trapped between Peter’s legs, the latter’s hands still sitting snugly on his chest, with Edison semi-straddling his lap. The trio’s faces are mere inches apart from each other.</p><p>“Erm...”</p><p>Corpse’s angry smile has them instantly scrambling to try and untangle themselves.</p><p>“Anyone want to explain what’s happening?”</p><p>He turns to look at Rae and she swallows nervously.</p><p>“We’re sorry...?”</p><p>A low hum – his tone cold and uninterested.</p><p>“Sykkuno, come here.”</p><p>The brunette stands up gracefully, patting his clothes down before walking over to the entry way as instructed. Corpse’s hand snakes around his waist with practiced ease. He throws one last glare at Peter and Edison before glancing over to look at Sykkuno. Those harsh dark eyes soften immediately when they land on the brunette.</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>His voice comes out in a gentle whisper that glides into the air as he does a thorough inspection of his boyfriend for any injuries.</p><p>“I’m fine. It was just a small tumble.”</p><p>Corpse pulls him closer, pushing a stray strand of hair back from his eyes with a soft smile.</p><p>“Tell me if anything hurts, okay?”</p><p>Sykkuno nods shyly, his eyes darting to look at the floor.</p><p>“That’s some insane duality there... wow.”</p><p>Ludwig gets rewarded with another glare. He manages to hold off the staring contest until Corpse turns to press a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.</p><p>It takes 2 seconds for them to register what just happened before the room erupts into absolute chaos. A smirk replaces the frown on Corpse’s face as wave after wave of complaints splash into the air of noise.</p><p>“Sykkuno, how could you do this to me? Was I not good enough for you? Was I not enough for you, Sykkuno?”</p><p>The brunette’s confused laugh chimes into the air, his eyes darting around the place and rapidly blinking as he tries to figure out the chaos.</p><p>“Now we can’t have that threesome anymore... we had such a good opportunity and now it’s all ruined.”</p><p>Leslie’s screeching laugh and incoherent noises sound out from the other side of the room at her finance’s dramatic outburst.</p><p>“So many people will be heartbroken when they find out...”</p><p>Corpse’s deep voice cuts through the noise.</p><p>“About that... can you just pretend that you all don’t know about this?”</p><p>Sykkuno turns around in his boyfriend's grasp to face their friends with a small nod.</p><p>“Yeah, we sort of just want to keep it on the down low.”</p><p>They earn a circle of nods and they let out a relieved sigh together.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The room falls into a sort of awkward silence after that. Corpse shoots Rae and Leslie a look, asking for silent help to diffuse the weird atmosphere, to which they return with a nod and a thumbs-up.</p><p>“So that means we can still tease Sykkuno, right?”</p><p>“W-WHAT?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m still going to tease Sykkuno either way.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a small shake of his head followed by a disbelieving laugh at his friends’ antics.</p><p>“Didn’t you end your relationship with Sykkuno professionally and romantically, Ludwig?”</p><p>“You even announced it to the whole world on Twitter.”</p><p>The offended streamer sticks his tongue out at them in retaliation to their teasing. The rest of their day goes by fairly peacefully after that – the two matching black rings shining beautifully under the bright light.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Corpse’s eyebrow twitches with annoyance, his thumb resting a little above his phone screen. He can hear the distant humming coming from the kitchen where Sykkuno’s busy making them coffee.</p><p>
  <em>Why these little-</em>
</p><p>He locks his phone before throwing it across the room to land on the adjacent couch. Sykkuno’s footsteps echo across their apartment as he carefully moves to the living room, two brimming mugs of hot coffee in his hands.</p><p>“Here you go!”</p><p>Corpse takes the offered black mug with a small smile. The brunette settles down beside him on the couch after a moment, his hand coming to snake around Corpse’s free hand to intertwine them together.</p><p>“Did you... uh... have you been on your Twitter dot com today?”</p><p>Sykkuno sets his mug down before turning to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>“No, not yet. Why? Did something happen?”</p><p>Corpse swallows his curse when he sees the brunette moving to find his phone. A small sound of elation filters into the air when he finds the targeted device.</p><p>“Oh! Ludwig and Karl tweeted something.”</p><p>He taps into the notification and a small giggle takes over their living room when he sees the silly bickering of those two. Brown eyes glance up quickly to his boyfriend, finding Corpse with a small frown as he reaches over to fetch his abandoned phone from between the couch cushions.</p><p>A brilliant idea flashes to life in his mind and Sykkuno bites down his excited grin as he quickly types out his response to the tweet war.</p><p>The brunette manages to pocket his phone in time to catch Corpse’s hand from opening his own device.</p><p>“Sy?”</p><p>He grabs his boyfriend’s phone, shoving it down to hide it between his thighs, before leaning to rest his head on Corpse’s shoulder.</p><p>“Cuddle me.”</p><p>The dark haired male shoots him a confused stare but complies to his demand almost instantly anyways. They end up watching a movie which they pay no mind to at all, limbs tangled loosely around each other, as they cuddle on the couch trading soft kisses in their shared body heat.</p><p>Corpse nearly falls asleep until he feels the weight on his body start to become restless. A yawn runs past his lips as he peeks one eye open to figure out the situation.</p><p>“Sy, baby, what’s wrong?”</p><p>His boyfriend shifts a little more before moving to roll off of him to sit up.</p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p>His usual soft voice sounds even softer around the edges as sleep plagues into it. Corpse mumbles a ‘come back soon, I miss you already’ before flopping back down onto the couch.</p><p>The distant sound of vibrations catches his attention and he lets out an annoyed groan as he starts to feel around the place for the irritating source. His hand lands on something cold and he shoots up immediately when he realises that it’s his phone.</p><p>The notifications of his Twitter are blowing up and quickly he taps into the app to see what’s happening. One scan over the screen has the lingering sleep leaving his body instantly and he lets out an angry, breathless laugh as his eyes re-scan over the tweet again.</p><p>
  <em>happy valentines day to both of you!! :D</em>
</p><p>Was this why Sykkuno had snatched his phone away to hide it earlier on?</p><p>“Corpse?”</p><p>Dark eyes look up to stare at his boyfriend, a dangerous smirk gracing his features. He beckons the older male over to go sit in his lap without a word and Sykkuno moves forward cautiously to obey.</p><p>“<em>I see you’re having a lot of fun with all this attention that you’re getting.</em>”</p><p>He watches as realisation takes over those soft, beautiful features and the unafraid smile he receives in return surprises him a little.</p><p>“<em>So what if I am?</em>”</p><p>So it was done on purpose – that’s good to know.</p><p>“Do I need to discipline you again, baby?”</p><p>A shudder runs through the brunette’s body at the implication, his eyes becoming more and more cloudy as his mind starts to slip. However, as always because he’s stubborn as hell, Sykkuno lets out a small shake of his head in defiance.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a mock sigh of disappointment before pushing the shorter male off of his lap.</p><p>“Down on your knees, now.”</p><p>Sykkuno does so slowly. His plan today is to push against as many of Corpse’s buttons as possible.</p><p>“You know what to do.”</p><p>The younger male leans back into the couch, his arms coming to a rest on the back of the settee as he spreads his legs open. Those dark eyes are watching Sykkuno intensely, causing him to become drunk on the suffocating attention.</p><p>The sound of rustling fills the air to accompany the background noise of the movie as the brunette shuffles forward to sit between Corpse’s legs. His hands reach out tentatively to rest on his boyfriend’s thighs, his chocolate brown eyes looking up to meet pitch black ones.</p><p>“<em>Did I stutter, Sykkuno?</em>”</p><p>The scolding tone elicits a mewl from the brunette. Sykkuno moves to rest his head against Corpse’s thigh as his fingers crawl up to nimbly pull down the black sweatpants.</p><p>His eyes scan over the thick outline of the erection, clad against the soft fabric of those boxers. A small kiss gets pressed to the one side of the bump and then another to the other side. His tongue darts out to lick a stripe up and the soft fabric slowly starts to become darker under his trail of saliva.</p><p>One of his hands moves to grab onto his boyfriend’s cock and he pushes the fabric down roughly to rub it against the tip of the erection before taking it into his mouth.</p><p>Corpse’s hand slides down from the back of the couch to come to a rest in his brown locks. He doesn’t tug or even move his hand, simply letting it sit there as a comforting weight as he watches Sykkuno lick and kiss at his clothed cock whilst creating a mess of saliva to drip down his chin.</p><p>He lets out a small hiss when the brunette suddenly sucks at the leaking tip, his teeth scraping the sides to send a pleasant jolt through him. Corpse tightens his grasp on his hair but does nothing otherwise as Sykkuno continues to suck.</p><p>“Do it properly.”</p><p>The brunette pulls back with a wet pop. His eyes are now completely murky as he eagerly tugs Corpse’s boxers down to let the swollen member spring out. The cold air sends a shiver up his spine but he only gets a few seconds to revel in the sensation before his cock gets fully engulfed by the warmth of Sykkuno’s mouth.</p><p>He watches as his throbbing member steadily disappears into that hot cavern until the tip hits the back of his lover’s throat. The room comes to a stop as Sykkuno closes his eyes, trying to steady his breathing through his nose. Corpse takes a moment to examine him for any signs of discomfort and he yanks at those brown locks in his hands when he finds none.</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>Sykkuno starts off with a slow, steady rhythm as his tongue moves to lick around the shaft in his mouth, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Corpse tugs on his hair again and this time he moves back until only the tip remains in his mouth. It happens with no warning at all. The younger male thrusts forward, Sykkuno’s scalp tingling from the force of his grip on his hair, and he nearly chokes as his boyfriend’s cock hits the back of his throat roughly this time.</p><p>Corpse doesn’t relent, thrusting in at a fast pace, forcing out broken sobs from the brunette until streams of tears glide down his cheeks to hit the carpet. The hand in his hair slides down past his ear to caress his cheek gently before moving further down to his throat.</p><p>His thumb traces along Sykkuno’s jaw leisurely before falling to rest on the brunette’s Adam’s apple. The older male lets out a whimper when Corpse presses his thumb down with the slightest of pressures, the vibrations of his rough thrusting reverberating against his palm. In this position he can feel his cock leaving and entering into Sykkuno’s mouth at a brutal pace.</p><p>Brown eyes glance up to stare at him through the fresh wave of tears, the sight melting Corpse’s heart as his hand applies a little bit more pressure against his boyfriend’s throat. The pressure disappears suddenly when the younger male feels something rubbing against his leg. Corpse realises with an excited jolt that Sykkuno’s humping himself against his leg with small hip thrusts.</p><p>He lets out a growl at the new piece of information and the brunette responds with a soft moan.</p><p>“You’re so naughty, Sy. Secretly humping my leg like that even though you know you’re being punished.”</p><p>A fragmented mixture of moans and whimpers vibrates against his cock and he curses as the sensation pushes him closer to the edge. Sykkuno continues to thrust his clothed crotch against his boyfriend’s leg, stopping for a little while between each hump to rub small circles against Corpse.</p><p>The younger male lets out a grunt when he feels his climax approaching. Sykkuno doesn’t budge when he tries to push the brunette off. Instead, he gives the throbbing erection one last suck and Corpse comes with a groan, his vision turning white.</p><p>His panting amplifies itself into their living room and he bites back the dizziness as he comes to from his high. Sykkuno’s mouth is slightly puffed up and Corpse leans forward quickly in an attempt to get him to spit whatever’s left in his mouth out.</p><p>The brunette shakes his head softly, his Adam’s apple bobbing a little as he swallows down everything. Dark eyes land on the wet patch on Sykkuno’s sweatpants just as the brunette opens his mouth to show Corpse its emptiness.</p><p>“Did I do well?”</p><p>A deep chuckle filters into their living room.</p><p>“Did you come from sucking me off and humping my leg?”</p><p>A small nod that has his brown locks flying all over the place.</p><p>“Yes. Did I do well?”</p><p>Corpse runs his hand through his messy, dark curls with a fond sigh.</p><p>“You did wonderful baby.”</p><p>Sykkuno preens under the praise and the sight makes Corpse feel all fuzzy and squishy inside.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day Corpse.”</p><p>Right – he almost forgot the reason for this whole thing in the first place.</p><p>“Why did you respond to their Tweets? You could have just left them be.”</p><p>Sykkuno stands up with a fake act of innocence.</p><p>“That would be rude. I can’t be rude to our friends like that.”</p><p>Corpse clicks his tongue softly, reaching out to pull the brunette closer to him.</p><p>“But it’s okay to flirt with other people right in front of your boyfriend?”</p><p>The older male’s cheeks flush into a bright red as he turns to look away.</p><p>“It’s not like that.”</p><p>Corpse lets out a small hum in that ‘oh really?’ tone as he pulls his boyfriend even closer to sit on his leg.</p><p>“So what was it?”</p><p>Sykkuno hesitates for a moment, his hands fidgeting with his sleeves. His response comes out as a soft whisper that is nearly inaudible above the sounds of the abandoned movie.</p><p>“It’s because you’ve been so distant lately after our friends found out. I know you’re super stressed and I feel so bad that everything got out of hand because of me. I just wanted to make it up to you and-”</p><p>“Sykkuno stop. It’s not your fault. It never was. It’s okay and although I’m super nervous about this whole thing I know everything will be fine because I have you by my side.”</p><p>Corpse’s hand moves to gently pull the brunette down to place a kiss onto his forehead as soft sniffles echo into the air.</p><p>“I love you, Sykkuno.”</p><p>A smile breaks out over the brunette’s swollen lips. His arms move up to lock themselves around Corpse’s neck as he leans forward to place a peck onto the younger male’s lips.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Corpse reaches behind him blindly to find the remote before switching the TV off, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day Sy.”</p><p>A small yelp tumbles out of his boyfriend when Corpse hoists him up to straddle his hips like he weighs absolutely nothing. Their lips meet again as his hands slide to grip Sykkuno’s soft thighs securely. This time the kiss isn’t as tame with their tongues making loud slurping noises as they glide over, under and across every inch of each other’s mouths.</p><p>“I’ll deal with them afterwards.”</p><p>Corpse pants each word out between kisses. He does his best to navigate them to their bedroom blindly, his phone left forgotten on the living room table as everyone else continues their internet bicker. The door clicks shut behind them as a string of muffled moans pierces through the air.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Their group chat blows up that evening when Ludwig steps out of the shower. He lets out a confused frown at the hectic amount of notifications, eyes widening comically when he sees the screenshot of Corpse’s Twitter page.</p><p>The post is super simple: one image with a one line caption except...</p><p>The picture was of his hand, holding a fresh rose... <strong><em>with a familiar black ring on his ring finger </em></strong>captioned <em>you can all back off, happy valentines day</em>.</p><p>A laugh escapes from Ludwig. His fingers fly over his keyboard quickly to add a reply under his friends’ chaotic responses.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Run, scary hand man is coming after us!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess Among Us next time will be brutal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y’all made deep daddy big mad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a joke – truce, let’s call it a truce please!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a bedroom on the other side of the country Corpse sits laughing at the chaos that has once again taken over Twitter. A sleepy whine pulls his attention back to the brunette next to him and he puts his phone away just as Sykkuno turns around to cuddle up to him.</p><p>“Corpse? Why are you up?”</p><p>The taller male settles himself back down between his lover’s arms, pressing a tender kiss to the messy head of brown with a smile.</p><p>“I was just checking something – don’t worry about it, babe.”</p><p>Sykkuno slides closer to bury his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck with a soft hum.</p><p>“Sorry for waking you up, let’s go back to sleep.”</p><p>The couple falls asleep with identical smiles of contentment on their faces, their limbs tangled loosely around each other as they bathe in their shared warmth. Here in each other’s arms they are safe from the rest of the world, even from the chaos of the internet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello~ </p><p>I'm catching up on a lot of works before life comes at me with its hectic schedule! I hope you are all doing well and that you had fun reading this work! </p><p>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated and they keep me going!! </p><p>Xx<br/>-Jesan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>